Help me remember
by shmibby
Summary: A song fic to Rascell Flatts, Help me Remember. Quinn and Logan, kind of depressing but review and let me know what you think


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or this song it's by Rascell Flatts.

A/N: so I keep hearing this song every time I turn on my iPod when I go to class and I keep imaging this. So I decided to write it down and see what happened. It's my first song fic and I am actually pretty proud of it. For all those of you who are reading Part 2: love and loss make the world go round, I am working on the next chapter, but this has been bugging me so I had to write it. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy. Well kind of, it's sort of depressing, alright really depressing.

**Help me Remember**

_I know you're leavin'_

_As soon as the sun comes through the window_

_There's no talkin' this over_

_The damage is done._

"What is wrong with that?" Logan screamed, pounding the counter. He and Quinn were arguing, again.

"What's wrong with it? Are you kidding me?" Quinn could feel the tears again. The last few months had been nothing but tears, and she just couldn't do it anymore. "She's your ex!"

"So? Not like I love her or anything!" Logan screamed again, he rounded on the table Quinn was at.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked calmly. Logan had been spending hours, working on a project with Melanie, and ex-girlfriend of his. But something else was going on, she knew it. "Are you sure you love me?" she looked up in his eyes. One glance gave her, her answer. And when he didn't quickly reply, she knew. "Okay,"

She rose from the chair and went to their bedroom. She took out her suitcase, and began to put her clothes in it, tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't want to leave but it was best, for both of them.

"Quinn, please don't!"His voice pierced her heart, but she didn't stop packing. They weren't the same anymore, she couldn't do it.

_There's just too much hurt_

_And too much to forgive_

_Oh, but we both know_

_We weren't always like this_

Tears continued to pour from her eyes, as she folded shirts. She had been living with Logan for two years, they were even engaged. She fingered the ring, slipping it off remembering

_Help me remember_

_The way that we used to be_

_When nothin' else mattered_

'_Cause you were in love with me._

Flashback

They had been walking along a beautiful river path. The sun was shining, not a cloud was in the sky. Birds soared above and a light breeze blew, keeping them just cool enough. Quinn and Logan were walking hand in hand, smiling at each other.

Logan suddenly stopped pulling her over to a bench between two trees. They sat and he grasped her hands. She gave him a slightly confused look.

"This remind you of anything?" he asked her smiling. "Minus a horse."

Quinn laughed, it sure did. Like their first kiss. She nodded. "Yeah, it was the first time I saw the real side of you. It was when I fell for you." She smiled.

Logan took a deep breath. "That moment made me realize something, something I never knew existed," he was shaking. Quinn felt it, her mind began racing. Was he really going to do it? "Yeah?" she asked.

"I realized that I loved you and that I was possible for someone to love me," he smiled gently. Quinn had tears in her eyes, as she watched Logan get down on one knee. "Quinn, will you marry me and help that loving feeling grow, forever?"

Quinn couldn't speak; she just nodded, enveloping him in a passionate kiss and hug.

End Flashback

Now she had tears back in her eyes, but not tears that made her feel loved or happy, they were tears that destroyed her heart. They were supposed to make their love grow, not kill it. She sobbed as she put the ring on his dresser, gently kissing her fingers and pressing them to it. She turned and continued her packing.

_Just for the night, one last time_

_One more good memory_

_When I look back_

_That's what I wanna see_

_Oh, help me remember_

Logan was back in the doorway, watching her place her things neatly away. He saws a shimmer and glanced toward the dresser. Her ring was there, glistening on the wood, tearing his heart apart.

_Those days were so good_

_Those nights that we held, held on forever_

_When we weren't pretenders_

_We were as real as we felt_

Flash back

He held her close as the movie ended. The credits rolled and he noticed the tears in her eyes. "You okay?" He asked gently stroking her forehead.

Quinn sniffed glancing up. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just so sweet. He loved her so much, he died for her."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I guess," he didn't get all broken up over these movies; it just wasn't a Logan thing.

"You don't think that was wonderfully romantic?" she asked sitting up, staring at him.

"I guess," he saw the look in her eyes. "Oh you know I am not a hopeless romantic," he teased "But I would die for you, any day, any time."

Quinn, who was about to argue with him, smiled gently, falling back on top of him. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes. "I love you, baby."  
Quinn smiled, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you too," she whispered. They fell asleep like that, holding onto each other, forever.

_Oh, I don't want to fight anymore_

_I don't want the last thing I hear tonight_

_To be a slammin' door_

_Baby, let it be like before_

Logan walked over the dresser and picked up the ring, shaking. "What's this?" he couldn't believe it. He thought this was temporary, that she would be back. But her ring was there staring him in the face, and he couldn't take it

"Please, Logan don't" she whispered slightly. "Please." She pleased sadly

"How… why…" Logan had no words, none of this made sense. He trembled, looking her in the eye, before walking out t he room, slamming the door behind him. He walked to the living room collapsed on the couch in tears, squeezing the ring.

Quinn picked up her phone, dialed Zoey's number, and waited for it be answered, trembling.

_Help me remember_

_The way that we used to be _

_When nothin' else mattered_

'_Cause you were in love with me_

_Oh just for the night, one last time_

_One more good memory_

_When I look back_

_That's what I wanna see_

Flash back

This was stupid; they were at prom, but not together. All because they were afraid of what people would think. Logan was dancing with Stacy and Quinn was at the table, alone. Logan couldn't take his eyes off her. This was just stupid!

"I'm sorry Stacy, I can't do this," he withdrew he arms from her and turned from a shocked and hurt Stacy, watched by his friends who were confused. He walked over to Quinn and extended his hand "Dance with me?" he asked her.

She looked up, a huge smile spreading across her face. She was so hoping for this.

"Of course," she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor, where she wrapped her arms around him. Not caring about the shocked looks around them. She only saw and felt him and that was all that mattered.

_This could be the last time_

_I look in your eyes_

Quinn walked into the living room. Logan looked up anxiously. "Zoey will be here in half an hour." She said simply. They locked eyes, possibly for the last time. Both held sorrow, despair, and hurt. They both knew it was over and couldn't be fixed. Quinn turned away and left the room

_Help me remember_

_The way that it used to be_

_When nothing else mattered_

'_Cause you were in love with me_

Zoey carried Quinn's suitcase down the stairs and walked out the door without a word. Quinn followed, not chancing a glance back; if she did she wouldn't be able to do this.

Logan watched the car disappear and closed the door, sinking against the wall, sobs racking his body.

_Help me remember_

_Help me remember_

_Help me remember_

He would always remember her, he could never forget, ever.

A/N: so what do you think? Review please, it's my first song fic and I really like it, so review and let me know. I should have the next chapter in Part 2: love and lost make the world go round, in a few days. Review please!


End file.
